Jason’s Punishment Day
Transcript * *Johnny Bravo title theme plays* Jason’s Punishment Day * Dad: Jason I cannot you got expelled for watching Josie and the Pussycats. Your school is forb you to watch that show. That’s it! Today is punishment day. And we have a special guest. Our special guest is. Kai Lan * Kai Lan appears *Dramatic cue from SpongeBob* * Jason: Oh no! Not Kai Lan! * Kai Lan: That is me. I came here because MrEmperorCJ requested in the comments to have me in this video. And MrEmperorCJ likes my show! And by the way, today is punishment day! * Dad: First Punishment! Drilling your nose. * Jason: Dad. Don’t you dare drill my nose. * Dad: Say all you want Jason! * *Dad drills Jason’s nose* * Jason: *screams like Luigi* * Kai Lan: Second punishment, cancelling Ed Edd n Eddy! Hello? Is this the Cartoon Network Studios? * Man: Yes! What is it Kai Lan? * Kai Lan: Can you cancel Ed Edd n Eddy? Because he got suspended for watching that show! * Man: Oh god damn it! The teachers told him not to watch that show! We will cancel that show immediately! * Kai Lan: Thanks bye! Now that Ed Edd n Eddy is cancelled, you’re not going to talk about that show in school because that is inappropriate! * Dad: Third Punishment, hot sauce * Dad: Open your mouth right now! * Jason: No! * Kai Lan: Do it! * *Jason opens his mouth* * Kai Lan: Forth Punishment, Cold! Shower! * *Jason cries like Caillou as he is in the shower* * Kai Lan: Guys! Don’t comment saying “Mr. Carter should be in jail!“ because like MrEmperorCJ, Mr. Carter likes Ni Hao Kai Lan. That is his favorite show! And Jason, get out now! * Dad: Cry all you want! Because Fifth Punishment! Listening to the Nature Cat theme song! * Radio: That’s me, Fred the House Cat. When my family leaves for the day, I don’t just sit sinside watching the world go by. I become. Nature Cat Backyard Explorer Extraordinaire. Go go go! Tally-ho! Go go go! Tally-ho! We're climbing up the trees now. We're swinging through the breeze nowNWe're getting muddy knees now With Nature Cat Nature Cat, Nature Cat, Nature Cat, Nature Cat, Nature Cat So what are we waiting for? We're so excited to explore. All that nature has in store With Nature Cat Go go go! Tally-ho! Go go go! Tally-ho! Nature Cat, Nature Cat, Nature Cat Tally-ho! Nature Cat, Nature Cat, Nature Cat Tally-ho! * Kai Lan: Sixth Punishment. Rintoo will take away your Ed Edd n Eddy and Scooby Doo stuff. And he will replace it with Ni Hao Kai Lan And other Nickelodeon stuff! * *Rintoo replaces them with Nickelodeon and adds Disney stuff.* * Dad: Seventh Punishment, go upstairs to your room now and start watching House of Mouse * *Jason cries* * Dad: Again, Do not put mean comments! And do not bash anybody’s opinion on Ni Hao Kai Lan! Because MrEmperorCJ likes this show. And it’s his childhood! So anyways, goodbye. Category:Jason gets Grounded